Black Butler Chatroom
by purpleninjaz
Summary: what happens when everyone decides to come to ciels private chat room I'm new to fanfiction so be nice :


A/N I just watched the season finale of black butler…I'm pretty depressed -.- so anyway this is a Black butler chat room.

Black butler chat room

Queensdog13: Ciel phantomhive 3

Nastylittlepervert6875: Alios Trancy

Spiderbutler101: Claude Faustus

Phantomhivebutler13: Sebastian Michaelis

1PrettyPrincess1: Elizabeth Middleford

Demonlover99: Grell Sutcliffe

TheUndertaker326: The Undertaker

GrimReaper810: William T. Spears

Graingertoys15: British company Ciel works with

Queensdog13: Yes that is great offer I will get back to you on that

Graingertoys15: It's been a pleasure doing business with you

Nastylittlepervert6875:Hey Ciel wanna come over and play ;)

Graingertoys15: uh...ciel is that a friend of yours.

Queensdog13: No. How the fuck did you get on here this is a private chat

Nastylitylepervert6875: What do you mean were not friends what about that one time… You know what happened that night

Graingertoys15: um... aren't you engaged to lady Elizabeth

Queensdog13: YES!

Nastylittlepervert6875: That's not what you told me that night hehehe

Graingertoys15: um…

Queensdog13: No your fucking crazy

Nastylittlepervert6875: we did dirty things

Graingertoys15: ciel what is he talking about

Queensdog13: SEBASTIAN!

Phantomhivebutler13: Yes My Lord

Queensdog13: Make _**it**_ leave

Nastylittlepervert6875: Are you embarrassed by me ciel

Phantomhivebutler13: I'm going to have to ask you to leave if you don't I'm going to have to make you

Nastylittlepervert6875: What happened to freedom of speech I didn't do anything wrong

Queensdog13: YOUR LYING ON MY PRIVATE CHAT PAGE!

Nastylittlepervert6875: There not lies hehehe

Phantomhivebutler13: Well anyways its bathtime bocchan

Nastylittlepervert6875: I wanna come

Demonlover99: oh bassy can I come 2

Queensdog13: SEBASTION WHY DID YOU HAVE TO SAY THAT!

Queensdog13: WE'RE IN THE SAME ROOM!

Queensdog13: HOW DID EVERYONE GET IN THIS CHAT ROOM!

1PrettyPrincess1: Hey Ciel

Nastylittlepervert6875: Who the hell are you!

1PrettyPrincess1: I'm Ciel's fiancée who are you?

Nastylittlepervert6875: IM HIS SECRET LOVER!

Demonlover99: wait who's lover cause I'm bassy's

Phantomhivebutler13: first of all no your not and second of all your bath waters getting cold bocchan

Nastylittlepervert6875: You mean our bath water

1PrettyPrincess1: Who is that Ciel?

Nastylittlepervert6875: I told you I'm his secret lover

Queensdog13: NO YOUR NOT!

Nastylittlepervert6875: oh really scroll up

1PrettyPrincess1: What why?

Queensdog13: Don't listen to him hes crazy!

Demonlover99: oh Bassy don't you get lonely dealing with all the children you should come elope with me!

Phantomhivebutler13: um…no thank you

Graingertoys15: What is going on!

Graingertoys15: You know what Ciel forget my offer this is freaking weird

Queensdog13: YOU GUYS JUST BLEW MY DEAL

1PrettyPrincess1: WTF! CIEL WHAT IS HE TALKING ABOUT "DIRTY THINGS"!

1PrettyPrincess1: ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME!

Nastylittlepervert6875: I guess your not as pretty as you thought you were princess :p

1PrettyPrincess1: WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM YOU LITTLE WHORE!

Nastylittlepervert6875: nothing you should be asking what he did to me ;)

TheUndertaker326: What are we talking about?

Queensdog13: OMG! NOTHING HAPPENED

Queensdog13: HOW DOES EVERYONE GET IN THIS CHAT ROOM!

Phantomhivebutler13: bocchan, bath

Demonlover99: Wouldn't you rather have a bath with me bassy

1PrettyPrincess1: Your just saying stuff and trying to make me mad because your jealous Ciel loves me and not you

Demonlover99: You kids know nothing about the kind of love and passion between me and bassy

Nastylittlepervert6875: What's that supposed to mean?

Nastylittlepervert6875: and jealous as if

Nastylittlepervert6875: I think your jealous of me and ciel!

Nastylittlepervert6875: That reminds me is our bath water ready yet

1PrettyPrincess1: Ciel I have to go that kid is creepy maybe I'll come visit tomorrow though toodles!

Nastylittlepervert6875: good ridance

Queensdog13: Stop bothering Elizabeth and I would never bathe with filth like you

Nastylittlepervert6875: I may be filth but you're the one who likes to roll around in it ;)

Demonlover99: OMG! That describes me and bassy perfectly :D with our romeo and Juliet relationship

GrimReaper810: Grell why are you using your work computer to go to a chat room

TheUndertaker326: hehehe

Demonlover99: well he's on here to!

GrimReaper810: Yes but he's retired.

Demonlover99: oh hehehe I just wanted to ask bassy some questions about my case

Phantomhivebutler13: You didn't ask me anything

GrimReaper810: Just as I thought grell come with me

Demonlover99: oh I have to go now bye love u bassy

GrimReaper810: oh I would also like to ask for your assistance in a case undertaker

TheUndertaker326: hehe sure

Nastylittlepervert6875: Now It's just us ciel so what do you wanna do ;)

Spiderbutler101: It's bedtime your highness

Nastylittlepervert6875: oh claude do you always have to ruin the fun I was going to take a bath with ciel and Sebastian

Spiderbutler101: oh were you know

Phantomhivebutler13: Ha I would never let that perverted thing touch my innocent young master

Nastylittlepervert6875: Hey I have feelings to

Phantomhivebutler13: I am aware

Spiderbutler101: Anyway it's bedtime log off

Nastylittlepervert6875: fine see you tomorrow ciel ;)

Phantomhivebutler13: Well that was quite a day wasn't it bocchan

Queensdog13: ugh there so exhausting and how did they get on here anyway that can't happen again

Phantomhivebutler13: I will look into that but for now bath time

Queensdog13: ok


End file.
